Guardian
by Doll Girl
Summary: The Skipper is killed while protecting Gilligan. How does the First Mate cope with the loss of his best friend?


**A/N Own no one**

Gilligan paced outside of the hut and wrung his hands in worry. When the door opened he whirled around and met the sad blue eyes of the Professor.

Roy went over and put his hands on Gilligan's shoulders. "He doesn't have much time."

"No…" the boy said mournfully.

"He wants to see you. Go on."

He nodded as he shakingly went in and knelt beside the Skipper. The castaways had been attacked and he had taken a spear to the chest. The spear had been aimed at Gilligan.

The dying man looked at his first mate. "Little Buddy…"

Gilligan held his hand. "I'm right here Skipper. Not gonna leave…"

The captain gently squeezed his hand. "I...I know I was...was hard on you…"

"Shhh...it's alright Skipper. All...All captains are on their first mates."

"You...you saved me...r-rescued m-me...from...from myself…"

Gilligan's jaw trembled as he brought their joined hands up to his cheek. "Oh Skipper…"

"I love you...kn-know that."

"I love you too. You're more of a father to me than my own."

The Skipper smiled weakly. "Y-you're the son...the son I always w-wanted. I'm proud...proud of you…"

Gilligan shut his eyes to try to hold it together but the tears leaked out anyway.

"Don't ch-change. Stay...stay true to who...who you are...I'll...I'll always watch...watch over you My Son." He let go of Gilligan's hand and, unlike last time when it was stuck, his Pop's ring slid off easily. He put it in the boy's hand. "From...father...to son…" He raised his hand cupped the boy's cheek. "Thank you...thank you for everything…"

Gilligan watched with tears making tracks down his face as the Skipper's eyes closed. He shakingly caught the raised hand and set it beside him. His hand clutched the ring as he bowed his head and cried. He became vaguely aware of arms around him and someone trying to get his attention before finally being lead out.

Once he was sat at the table the others tried to offer comfort but it was clear that the first mate couldn't hear them.

Mr Howell swallowed as he sat beside him and made him look up at him. "Gilligan...Gilligan look at me."

Gilligan finally did and the millionaire continued. "What can we do to honor him Lad? Burial at sea?"

The boy nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do," the Professor said sadly. "You leave everything to us Gilligan. We won't make you do anything you don't want."

Gilligan shook his head as he opened his fist that held the ring. "Navy'd give him full honors…" He swallowed. "I...I wish…"

"Who says we can't?" Mr Howell asked gently. "We'll have our own send off. We will honor him."

"He...He won't have a flag…"

Ginger wrapped her arms around Gilligan. "We'll make one. We have more than enough material." She kissed his cheek. "Sweetheart you just give us the manual and let us do the work."

Mary Ann nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Oh Gilligan we're so sorry. We loved him too."

Gilligan drew in a shaky breath. "He loved everyone here." He smiled wetly. "Even you Mr Howell. No one's ever been able to match wits with him before."

The millionaire smiled sadly. "I imagine not. I rather enjoyed our bets."

Gilligan nodded as he wiped his eyes. "He did too...I can't believe he's gone." He swallowed. "He protected me...that...that spear was m-meant for me…"

The Professor reached over and put his in Gilligan's. "He did that out of love. Every time you were out of his sight he fretted over you. I truly believe that he couldn't live without you."

Gilligan looked at him. "He did just fine before he met me."

Roy softened and squeezed his hand. "Read his journal. I think you'll be surprised."

"I...I couldn't…!" Gilligan said shaking his head.

The Professor smiled a little in sad reassurance. "It's alright...he actually told me to tell you to right before I went out to get you. He also said that everything in his sea chest is yours."

The boy nodded with a shaky sigh. "You...you sure you don't need my help?"

"No Dear Boy…" Mrs Howell said tearfully.

They all watched as he got up and went into the crews hut...that now only occupied him.

With shaky hands Gilligan sat beside the sea chest and opened it. Without looking at anything else he pulled out the journal and started reading.

The entries dated back to months before they had even met and Gilligan was stunned to find out that his Captain had been an alcoholic. The entries were full of pain and Gilligan wondered if the Skipper had had any light in his life.

He got his answer when he reached the day the captain had first seen Gilligan and borrowed his book. The first mate remembered that day vividly as well as the days after. It went on through the following days and Gilligan could barely read the kind words Skipper had written about him through his tears. He read about the depth charge and the panic he had been in after it happened.

When he read that the Skipper had chosen him over the alcohol and poured out every drop he owned Gilligan finally understood why the Skipper had always held him so close.

He held the journal to his chest and broke down into sobs. His heart felt like it was shattering.

After a moment he felt something...a presence. He looked up and around but saw no one. He didn't feel scared...on the contrary he felt comforted.

Gilligan swallowed. "Skipper? Th-that you?"

There was no answer but the presence seemed to envelope him in a strong embrace and the scent of the ocean filled his nose. He swallowed as he shut his eyes feeling his best friend and father figure close. His tears slowed and his breathing evened out from the hitching sobs. He swore he could feel the captain's arms around him and feel him saying that everything would be alright.

The presence stayed until sunset when the Professor came to get him.

Roy knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok Gilligan?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah...Professor do you...do you feel him? He's here."

The Professor smiled gently. "Of course you feel him. You were the one he loved more than life itself. Skipper won't leave you Gilligan. He will always be with you...right in that golden heart of yours."

He nodded as he wiped his eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"We built a funeral pyre on a small raft. We'll light it and send him to the sea."

Gilligan nodded as he stood up and followed him out.

The words spoken were full of love for the captain before the pyre was lit and they floated him out to sea. When it finally vanished under the water they returned to camp and Mr Howell poured seven cups of rum. They toasted their Skipper.

The Professor looked at Gilligan. "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

GIlligan nodded. "Yeah...I'll be fine."

"Alright but if you need anything…"

He smiled sadly. "I know. Thanks."

Gilligan swallowed as looked at the two hammocks and debated on what he should do. He took a deep breath and decided to sleep in the bottom bunk. He sighed as he took off his hat and looked at it as his mind went back to that day on the Minnow when Skipper had offered him the job of First Mate. He sighed as he hugged it close and shut his eyes.

Soon he had fallen into a tearful sleep.

_Gilligan stood on the bow of the Minnow and looked at the rising sun. The waters were calm and the wind was gentle. He glanced over and saw that the anchor had been lowered. To his slight amusement he did notice that the anchor line was attached._

_A hand on his shoulder made him turn around and meet familiar sky blue eyes. He swallowed before throwing his arms around him in a hug!_

_The Skipper returned the hug and kissed his temple. "Little Buddy you are the reason my seas are calm. We'll see each other again someday...but not anytime soon. You have your whole life ahead of you."_

_Gilligan nodded. "Thank you Skipper...I'll never forget you."_

_"__If you ever need direction...if your compass is spinning out of control and the seas are rough I want you to look at the stars. That's where I'll be."_

_Gilligan nodded with a shaky breath as he held on tight. "I miss you already. I love you Dad."_

_"__I love you too Son. Remember you're not alone. The others will take care of you."_

_He nodded before finally pulling away. "After rescue what...what should I do?"_

_He smiled gently. "Already taken care of. You'll see soon enough."_

_He nodded with a sad smile._

_"__Never forget everything I taught you Little Buddy."_

_Gilligan nodded. "Never...I promise!"_

_"__Good," Skipper said as he lead Gilligan to the helm and curled his hands around the steering wheel. "Stay the course. I'll lift the anchor."_

_Gilligan nodded as he watched him go to the deck and bring up the anchor. He set it down before looking up._

_For a long moment they met eyes before the wind carried off the Skipper in ashes._

_Gilligan swallowed as grasped the wheel firmly and sailed straight ahead to his future._

In the real world Gilligan smiled in his sleep as tears fell once more.

A gentle hand wiped those tears away with a monogrammed handkerchief. A gloved hand gently stroked his hair.

The Skipper had already arranged everything knowing that if he died Gilligan would be alone and would have no choice but to return to the hellhole he left when he joined the Navy. So...after speaking with the Howells it was agreed. If rescue came Gilligan would go with them and never want for anything. He would be their son and heir but this time no one would try to change him or treat him any different.

Years later when his wife, Mary Ann, gave birth to a baby boy while still on the island, Gilligan took his son to the lagoon and looked up at the stars. He smiled. "Hey Skipper...meet Jonas Gilligan…"

He swore he could feel the man's proud smile.


End file.
